


Random Supernatural Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short, some are sad-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Little headcanons I posted on Tumblr.





	1. When They’re Nervous: Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Just little headcanons I've been posting on Tumblr that I wanted to share with AO3 too.  
> I'm posting what I have right now. If I make a bunch more (probs will) I'll make a part two.

When Gabriel is nervous he stuffs his face with cotton candy. It;s one of the only times he’ll he the stuff. Gabe doesn’t know how it started, but whenever he’s nervous he now eats cotton candy. He feels sick to his stomach if he eats anything else and not eating it makes him even more nervous.


	2. Sam Winchester dating a plus-size girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8627962

Sam is a giant puppy-moose hybrid that would love you with every fiber of his being.

If he ever saw you upset about your weight or the way you look, he offers to let you go running/jogging with him in the mornings.

You’d meet Dean and Castiel and they’d love and protect you.

Sam would defend you from anyone that looked at you even the slightest bit wrong.

I feel like he would want to settle down with you at some point, but the universe keeps throwing him curveballs.

Sam would be constant worries that you’d die like all his other girlfriends.

You reassure him that you’re not going anywhere.

If you two did settle down, you go to would go somewhere out in the country, away from all the monsters.

He’d teach you latin and how to kill monsters, demon, and angels.

(If you have kids) Their names would be meaningful and probably from fallen friends/relatives.

If you went on a diet, Sam would help you stay on it.

Sam would do anything for you.

Dean tells him he’s whipped.  
Crowley too.

Everyone is happy to see Sam happy.


	3. Dean Winchester Headcanon:

Dean Winchester is Bisexual with a preference for busty women.


	4. Dean Winchester Headcanon:

Dean’s favorite color switches between sky blue and hot pink.

It just depends on if Castiel is in the room.


	5. Gabriel Headcanon:

Gabriel is addicted to Candy Crush.


	6. Dean Headcanon:

Dean’s favorite cartoon character is Betty Boop


	7. Sam Headcanon:

Sam has been selling drawing on Patreon and Deviantart for three years without Dean knowing.


	8. Castiel Headcanon:

Castiel is self-conscious about his wings.


	9. Gabriel Headcanon:

After the molting period, Gabriel’s wings get really soft and poofy.


	10. Castiel Headcanon:

Castiel is the only one in the bunker that understands Emoji sentences.


	11. Dean Headcanon:

Once, Dean did parkour to try and get into a girl’s pants. Because of it, he sprained his wrist, broke three ribs, and a slight concussion. On the flip side, he did get the girls number.


	12. Sam Headcanon

Sam Winchester has been trying to convince himself to be celibate ever since he did the math and found out there is a good chance that if you date/sleep with him you’ll die.


	13. Dean Winchester Headcanon:

Dean has issued a bunker wide ban on clown and witch-related movies


	14. Sam and Dean Headcanon

The first time Dean broke up with a girl was when one found out about Sam’s fear of clown and used it against him. 

Sam had never seen Dean so angry.


	15. Jimmy and Castiel Headcanon

Jimmy Novak was secretly studying Judaism when Castiel chose him as his vessel.


	16. Lucifer Headcanon:

When Lucifer really wants to piss off Michael, he’ll recite Monty Python and the Holy Grail from memory. Including all the songs and voices.


	17. Dean and Jimmy and Castiel Headcanon

Dean dated Jimmy Novak for a short period in high school (but never got to sex before he moved away without a word) and that is why Castiel chose him as his vessel.


	18. Benny Headcanon

Benny’s favorite song became “You Are My Sunshine” after Dean brought him out of Purgatory.


	19. Sam Headcanon

Sam’s favorite color is golden yellow.


	20. Sam Headcanon

Sam’s fear of clowns started after John had to dress up like one for a case.


	21. Dean Headcanon

Dean’s favorite movie, despite hating witches, is Hocus Pocus.


End file.
